The Deal
by Hysteria82
Summary: Unable to keep Grell in line with his normal methods, William decides to try something new... based off of a RP by Merachand, who played Grell, and myself, who played William.


"Will~iam!" Grell practically sang as he pushed the heavy door open, entering his senior's office without permission and swaying towards where William was seated. Settling himself on the corner of the old, oak desk, the red head then crossed his long legs in an effeminate manner as he glanced over his shoulder, smiling widely at the older man as he waited for the typically rant about his performance to begin.

After a few moments of William not even taking the time to spare him an annoyed look, Grell couldn't help but frown at being ignored but he quickly pasted his normal, overly sweet grin back on his face.

"What's the matter Will?" he asked. "Usually you at least pretend to be exasperated with me." A mock gasp of surprise follows that statement and he turns to better face the other reaper. "Is someone else bothering you? I won't stand for it!" he teases before twisting completely around and draping himself across the desk, using his slim body to cover the forms and forcing William's attention onto him.

Rolling his eyes at the other's common behavior, Will finally looks up from his work.

"No. Once again you have the honor of being the cause of all my stress." he states blandly, picking up a thick folder and briefly waving them toward his troublesome underling before tossing them back onto his desk's top. "I'm sure by now you are well aware of what those forms are."

Waving off Will's complaint, he rolls over and sits back up. "Oh Will... I know how you love to stalk me and my little mishaps." he says with a fake sigh while playing with a lock of long hair, then suddenly looks up with a big grin. "That's why we're so close~."

William answers Grell's fake sigh with a real one, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Why do you do these sort of things? Is this all for attention?" the darker haired one asked, irritation clear in his voice.

Pouting at that question, Grell crossed his arms with a huff. "Well, be honest, William! If I didn't do such things, you'd never even glance at me!" he says, his own annoyance at that truth seeping into his voice. "I know how you are." he added bitterly a moment later.

Frowning at the statement, William taps his pen against the wooden top of his desk before clarifying, "So, you risk your career, hold back my career, and bring down your co-workers careers because of what? Some sort of school girl crush?"

As he leaned back in his chair, William pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight off the headache that always seemed to form while in the other's presence.

"I don't know what to do with you." he admits, looking across his desk at the source of his problems. "I've lectured you calmly, I've yelled at you severely, I've literally tried beating some sense into you, and there's not a toilet bowl in this building you haven't scrubbed at least a dozen times..."

"It's not a school girl crush!" Grell interrupts. "I'll do anything to get your attention..."

"Anything but your job apparently..."William mutters back, but trails off and gives Grell a considering look. "Anything, you say?"

Blinking at the question, Grell then lids his eyes in a flirty manner and confirms his question slyly, "...Anything.~"

William nodded at the answer and pushed his chair back, standing before slowly making his way around his desk, keeping his gaze locked with Grell the whole while. "Then shall we make a deal?" he asks after he stopped directly in front of the younger reaper.

"Deal? ...what kind of deal?" Grell asked hesitantly, swallowing as William moved even closer, forcing the red head's legs to part to make room for him.

"When your work pleases me..." Will started as he leaned in yet closer, his lips glazing the pale skin of Grell's ear as he spoke, "I'll please you."

Blushing, Grell can't help the shuddered that passes through his body at the feel of warm breath in his ear and he covers his mouth to try and hide the small intake of breath that escapes him as William calmly stepped away and straightened his glasses as if everything was normal. Once the surprise passed and he settled himself, Grell moved his hand away to reveal a wide, mischievous grin. "Then you better start getting creative, William dear.~" he giggled softly, "I'm not your average lady."

Ignoring Grell's remark, William walked back to his seat. "I'm not talking about you simple scrapping by with the bare minimum amount of effort necessary to avoid being written up." he explains as he sits back down, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap once he was comfortable. " I'm talking about you being an ideal Death God. Assignments done properly, no sexually harassing the new recruits, following the dress code, paper worked filled in a timely manner... Do you think this is a deal you can handle?"

Grell's smile faded slightly at the long list of requirements and he thinks quietly for a moment before speaking up. " But...as far as the dress code goes.... if I'm not cute enough, then William won't go through with it!" he exclaims over dramatically and earns another frown from his boss.

"Arguing with your superiors is most certainly not the actions of an 'ideal' Death God, and it certainly does not please me." He states coldly in response as he uncrossed his legs and leaned towards the other slightly. "How you dress during your off time is up to you, but on duty you will wear proper funeral attire, your hair will be pulled back neatly, and absolutely no heels."

Grell shoots William a freezing look but the man continues before he can protest. "If you do not wish to abide by this agreement, we can always go back to having you scrub toilets instead." he threatened.

"Fine. I'll play your game." Grell says, shaking his head as he stands to leave. "It's... it's too good. I can't refuse.... just you wait, William!"

A hint of a smirk tugged at his superior's lips as he settled back in his chair.

"I'll be right here waiting patiently. Till then..." Will speaks, a mean smirk finally breaking through as he tapped his chin as in thought. "... there is a six hour seminar tonight reviewing all official rule changes made this past decade. I'm sure any ideal reaper would be willing to attend.

Fuming, he glares once more at William, but keeps a steady gaze, refusing to show defeat, "I'll... I'll do just that, Mr. Spears." Grell answered with a strained smile, mentally grimacing at the thought of wasting six hours of his life sitting through such a boring meeting, but decided that if he's going to do this, he's going to exceed Will's expectations - just to spite him if nothing else. "Oh, before I do go, Mr. Spears... is there anything more I could do for you?" he asked in a sugar coated tone.

Smiling at the opening, William nods. "Since you offered so nicely, I'd also like you to take notes and make a full outline of what's discussed while you're there... you never know when such a thing can come in handy." he smiled back. "You can drop that off before you leave for the day. By then I'm sure I'll also have an...interesting selection of cases ready to keep you busy for the remainder of the month."

Silently cursing to himself, Grell nodded in understanding and turned on his heels to march out of will's office, totally disappointed and irritated, but determined to show Will he was made of... and perhaps find out more about this new side of William at the same time. In spite of his situation, Grell could not help but smile and giggle a little at the thought of his reward.


End file.
